


Besar a mi mejor amigo

by bravewhenfearful



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Brownies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everybody Lives, F/M, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Reddie, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, polaroids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Richie y Stan bailaban despacio al ritmo de la musica. A la distancia Patty y Eddie los observan. Ambos hombres se miraron y sus rostros empezaron a acercarse.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 2





	Besar a mi mejor amigo

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en el fanart de @trashcanprince en Twitter

A Eddie le costó un poco salir del shock y la euforia de haber sobrevivido a semejante hazaña los dejó temblando aferrandose a la confirmación de que estaban vivos. De que estaban bien y aún se tenían unos a otros incluso días después.

La noche los encontró en el departamento del comediante. Una velada de películas y comida a domicilio. Estaban en el suelo. Habían almohadas y frazadas, edredones y cojines en el suelo de la sala. Patty habia llevado brownies de marihuana para todos.

De costado sobre los suaves edredones, Richie abrazaba a Eddie y Stan lo abrazaba por detrás a su vez. Eddie estaba muy cómodo en medio de ambos hombres. El efecto de la hierba lo convirtió en un somnoliento y sonriente mudo.

Richie olía los cabellos de la coronilla de su novio. Sus lentes seguros en la mesa que había sido movida al lado del sofa para dar espacio a la estructura de almohadas. Stan sonreía perezosamente ante el despliegue de afecto. Patty se había levantado para ir a buscar chocolate caliente en la alacena del comediante. El delicioso aroma flotaba desde la cocina.

De repente la mano de Stan dibujaba círculos inconscientemente en el antebrazo de Richie. Eddie yacía en medio de ambos acurrucado en el pecho del comediante. Stan habló en voz baja.

-"Gracias por volver por mí..No tenían que hacerlo , pero tú lo hiciste..".

Después de vencer al payaso, Richie y Eddie se encontraron en una nueva relación y no se despegaban uno del otro.

Todos los Losers se habían acercado unos a otros. Todos habían ido casa de los Uris para asegurarse de que Stan se estuviese recuperando y para darle apoyo moral. Demostrarle que era importante para ellos y era parte irremplazable de los Losers. Las cicatrices en sus muñecas tenían ahora un tono rosáceo.

Richie adoraba a Patty sólo por el hecho de que pensando en unirse furtivamente a su esposo en la tina, ella lo había encontrado justo a tiempo para salvar su vida.

En el presente, Eddie escuchaba la platica en medio de ambos. Miró a Richie y luego a Stan. Ambos se miraban con tanto amor en sus ojos que Eddie no pudo evitar sonreír. 

Richie abrazó a Stan por los los hombros. Apretando un poco a Eddie en medio de ambos. Sus rostros se acercaron.

Eddie sintió los brazos de ambos acariciar sus hombros y se acurrucó aún más en la calidez de su novio. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría por el regalo de tener a Stan con ellos..vivo.

Los labios de Richie rozaron los de Stan tentativamente. Éste último suspiró y correspondió el beso. Fue algo tierno y lento. Una muestra de gratitud: Gracias por estar aquí..Gracias por estar vivo ..Gracias por quedarte con nosotros..

Eddie estaba emocionado. Feliz por que todos habían sobrevivido y seguían siendo los Losers..Por seguir siendo amigos. Su vínculo ahora era aún más fuerte.

El beso se hizo más sensual, ahora sus lenguas se acariciaban lentamente explorando cada espacio. Continuaron así hasta que se escuchó un flash y una leve luz los hizo separarse.

Patty había vuleto con una camara polaroid. Sonreía mientras miraba la foto revelarse. Se acercó a ellos y acarició los rizos de su esposo para luego sentarse en el sofá a tomar un sorbo de su taza de chocolate caliente. Tomó un par de fotos más. 

Eddie se había quedado dormido en el pecho de Richie. Stan acarició su cabello. Ambos hombres sonrieron al ver al hombre más bajo durmiendo.

  
* 

Los cuerpos de Richie y Eddie se balanceaban suavemente al ritmo de la música. Las manos de Richie apretaban suavemente las caderas de Eddie para rodear su cintura. Eddie sonrió y le beso el cuello. Cuando terminó la canción, Eddie le dió un beso rápido en los labios y susurró en su oído.

-"Iré por un poco de agua..Me siento algo ebrio..jiji..".

En ese momento Stan tocó el hombro de Richie. Eddie le sonrió y fue a sentarse en el bar junto a Patty. Ambos hombres empezaron a bailar suavemente.

Eddie sacó su celular y empezó a filmar a Stan y Richie bailando.

Richie miraba con ternura a su amigo. Ambos estaban algo ebrios, pero no tanto como Eddie, quien ya se balanceaba un poco al caminar. Stan miró los labios del comediante. La lengua de Stan pasaba lentamente por sus propios labios ,humedeciendolos. Stan sonrió.

Ambos hombres miraron a un lado al escuchar a Patty silbar y Eddie aullando. Rompieron en risas. Stan apoyo su frente en el hombro del comediante. Stan vio que Eddie aún tenía un teléfono entre sus manos. 

-"Bésame..".

Susurró el hombre más bajo.

-"Estás seguro de esto, Staniel".

Susurró Richie contra su cuello.

-"Bésame ya. Eddie está haciendo un video de nosotros. Será mejor que uses tu lengua, Trashmoumnnngg..".

Richie no lo dejó terminar y capturó sus labios en un beso obseno. De inmediato sus lenguas se enlazaron. Las manos de Stan se hundieron en los rizos alocados del comediante, mientras los brazos de éste ultimo apretaban la cintura de su amigo.

Eddie filmaba y Patty alzaba los pulgares. Ambos sonreían felices. 

  
FIN


End file.
